Find You in My Dreams
by HotXbun
Summary: Spoilers for the Limit Cut episode! Riku goes into his dreams to find clues about Sora. Meanwhile, Kairi becomes the guard to a princess. Rated T for violence.
1. Chapter 1 Gone

HotXbun: Here's my new KH story! I got the idea for it after watching the final cutscene of the Limit Cut episode, so you probably shouldn't read this if you haven't watched that yet, or the Limit Cut episode in general.

PS: The name of the story and the opening lines come from the song 'Dreams Part 2' by Lost Sky and Sara Skinner. I highly suggest listening to it before reading the story because the lyrics fit the theme of the story perfectly. I am even naming it the official theme song of the story!

Enough with that. On with the story!

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Dreams.

Chapter 1 Gone

I can almost feel you walking in the distance

but I know that it's not reality.

If you are echoing around

inside these parallel dimensions all along

then I'll find you in my dreams.

I'll find you in my dreams.

Riku's POV

One Year Ago

I can't explain what had happened. One minute he was there, the next...gone.

I looked at the spot Sora had just been in in horror.

Kairi did the same.

"S...Sora", she called out. "Sora?"

Kairi then jumped off the Paopu Fruit tree and began looking around.

"Sora", she called out. "Sora! This isn't funny Sora! Where are you?!"

With that...Axel sighed sadly before putting his hand on Kairi's shoulder.

"He's gone kid", he stated.

"No", Kairi yelled she got out of Axel's grip. "He can't be!"

"But he is", Axel pointed out.

"No", Kairi stated as she turned away from Axel. "Sora wouldn't leave me like that! He's got to be around here somewhere!"

With that...Kairi ran off.

I tried to follow her, but was stopped by Terra.

"Let her go Riku", he commanded.

"But...", I started.

"She's going to be in denial for a bit", Terra pointed out. "Let her go through it."

With that I looked down sadly.

"What do we do", I asked.

"I'm not sure", Mickey replied. "But we'll figure out something. I promise."

One Hour Later

I crawled into the secret cave.

I walked deeper into it...and saw Kairi crying on the floor.

I sat down and put my arms around her.

"Why", she asked. "Why does he keep doing this to me?"

"Doing what", I asked in confusion.

"Going off and leaving me behind."

When I heard this, I sighed sadly.

"You know he doesn't mean to right", I asked. "All he wants is to be with you."

"Yeah right", Kairi stated angrily. "If that was the case, then he wouldn't keep on leaving me!"

"He doesn't intentionally leave you", I pointed out.

"I know", Kairi said sadly. "I just wish that it would stop happening."

"Me too", I said.

"What do we do now Riku", Kairi asked.

"I don't know", I replied. "But we WILL find Sora, Kairi."

"How", Kairi asked.

"I don't know", I replied. "But I do know this. Our hearts are connected to Sora's. Your's especially."

"Me", Kairi asked in shock. "Why me?"

"Seriously Kairi", I asked. "After everything, you must realize that Sora sees you as more than just a friend."

When I said this...Kairi looked down while blushing.

"That's not true", she stated.

"It is", I stated.

"Whatever", Kairi said. "It doesn't matter anyway. Sora's gone now."

"But not for long", I stated. "We're going to find him Kairi. I promise."

HotXbun: And that's the first chapter!

Challenge: Tell me what you think is going to happen next.

My Answer: Not telling!


	2. Chapter 2 Sleeping Beauty

HotXbun: We're going to see how Kairi made her decision to let her heart be studied in this chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts. Disney and Square Enix do.

Chapter 2 Sleeping Beauty

One Year Ago

Riku's POV

We had all gathered at Ansem the Wise's castle.

"So Sora just disappeared", he asked in shock.

"Just like that", Axel replied.

"And you think it's because he used the Power of Waking in a way he wasn't supposed to", Ansem the Wise asked.

"That's exactly what happened", Ven's new pet Chirithy revealed before jumping onto a table.

"What do you mean Chirithy", Ven asked.

"It's about time that I tell you what I am", Chirithy revealed. "Me and my kind...were created to be familiars to Keyblade Wielders."

When Chirithy said this...we all looked at her in shock.

"Wait", Ven started. "You were created to be familiars to Keyblade Wielders?"

"Yes", Chirithy replied. "During the time of fairy tales, almost every Keyblade Wielder had a Chirithy as a familiar. It was our job to guide them."

"Really", Ven asked in shock. "What happened?"

"The Chirithy's perished along with their masters in the Keyblade War."

When Chirithy said this...we all looked at her sadly.

"What about you", Ven asked. "Did you have a master?"

"Yes", Chirithy replied. "He was young and carefree."

"You must miss him", Ven stated.

"I do", Chirithy said

"Guys", Riku said getting everybody's attention. "Focus! Chirithy. Are you sure that using the Power of Waking is what caused Sora to disappear."

"Yes", Chirithy replied. "I've seen it happen to Keyblade Wielders before."

"Is there anyway to get Sora back", Kairi asked.

"Not that I know of", Chirithy replied.

When Chirithy said this...Kairi looked down sadly.

"Okay", I started getting everybody's attention. "Think everybody! There has to be a way to find Sora!"

"Well", Ansem the Wise started. "There is one thing we can try."

"What is it", I asked.

"We can study the heart of somebody close to Sora and see if we can use their connection to find him", Ansem the Wise revealed. "The question is, who's heart do we study?"

I was about to volunteer myself...when I heard this.

"I'll do it."

It was Kairi who had said this.

"You Kairi", Ansem the Wise asked in shock.

"Is that a problem", Kairi asked.

"Not at all", Ansem the Wise replied. "However, there is something you should know. In order to study your heart properly, we will need to put you into a sleep state."

When Ansem the Wise said this, I looked at him in shock.

"Sleep state", Kairi asked in confusion.

"It would be dangerous to study your heart while you're awake", Ansem the Wise revealed. "Furthermore, it'd be too dangerous to constantly put you in and out of a sleep state, so instead, you'll have to stay in a sleep state until we are done studying your heart, and depending on how long it takes us to find Sora...that could be a while."

When Ansem the Wise said this...Kairi started thinking...then gave her answer.

"I'll do it."

"Are you sure", Axel asked in concern.

"I'll do anything to get Sora back."

"Okay then", Ansem the Wise said. "If you're sure, then we'll get everything ready."

One Hour Later

"Okay", Ienzo started. "Everything's ready! Are you Kairi?"

"Yes", said person replied.

"Good", Ienzo stated. "Then say your goodbyes and come see me when you're done."

With that Ienzo left...and we all looked at Kairi sadly.

"Well", Axel started. "Guess this is goodbye. Take care of yourself kid."

"You too", Kairi commanded.

Then...Naminé walked up to Kairi.

"Um...", the former started nervously. "Thank...thank you for taking care of me when I was in your heart!"

When Naminé said this, Kairi looked at her in shock.

Then...she smiled...and hugged her.

Naminé froze up at this, but then hugged Kairi back.

Kairi then broke the hug before walking up to me.

"Be careful okay", she commanded. "I don't want to loose you too."

"You won't", I stated. "I promise."

With that...Kairi hugged me.

"Kairi", Ienzo said as he walked up to us. "It's time."

With that...Kairi smiled at us one last time.

Then...she left...and it would be a year before I heard her voice again.

HotXbun: So sad!

Challenge: Tell me what you think is going to happen next.

My Answer: Not telling!


	3. Chapter 3 Into My Dream

HotXbun: The real story begins in this chapter!

IanAlphaAxel: Thank you!

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts. Disney and Square Enix do.

Chapter 3 Into My Dream

Riku's POV

Present Day

I was diving into my dream.

After I got through the ring...I opened my eyes...and found myself in a city.

"Here I am", I said to myself.

Then I looked down at myself, and saw that my outfit had changed.

I was wearing a black, sleeveless shirt; white jeans with faded black marks by the knees; black sneakers with white laces, white tips and white soles and black, wrist length, fingerless gloves.

"Okay then", I started. "So what do I do again?"

_Flashback_

_I was standing in front of the Fairy Godmother._

"_Okay deary", she started. "This is what I'm going to do. I'm going to put a spell on you that will put you into a sleep state and allow you to live out the dream you told me about."_

"_Live out my dream", I asked in shock._

"_That's right", Fairy Godmother replied. "It'll be just like when you took your Mark of Mastery exam."_

"_Okay", I started. "And what am I supposed to do?"_

"_Just look around and see if you can find any clues about Sora."_

_End of Flashback _

"Okay then", I started. "Guess I should start looking around."

With that I started looking around...and as I was doing so...I realized something.

I realized...that somebody was watching me from above.

I looked at the top of the buildings, and I was correct. A man was watching me.

Even though he had been caught, he just continued to stare at me.

I stared back, then...I ran towards building!

I jumped onto the side of it and scaled up the wall until I reached the top.

When I got to the top, I got a better look at the person that was watching me...and looked at them in shock.

They...looked like me.

"Who are you", I asked.

"My name...is Yozora", said person revealed. "Who are you?"

"My name is Riku", I revealed.

Before the man (who I now knew was named Yozora) could say anything...he looked behind me in shock.

I turned around to see what he was looking at...and saw...Dream Eaters!

"Dream Eaters", I said before summoning my Keyblade.

"You know what they are", Yozora asked in shock.

"I do", I replied. "And they're no good!"

"Well then", Yozora started. "Let's get rid of them!"

With that...Yozora took out two weapons. A crossbow and a sword.

"You with me", he asked.

"Yeah."

HotXbun: And so, Riku's journey began.

Challenge: Tell me what you think is going to happen next.

My Answer: Not telling!


	4. Chapter 4 Saving a Princess

HotXbun: We're beginning Kairi's story in this chapter.

Disney Boy: While that is a good idea, this story is supposed to be about Riku and Kairi looking into their dreams to find Sora.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts. Disney and Square Enix do.

Chapter 4 Saving a Princess

Kairi's POV

One Year Ago

I opened my eyes...and gasped in shock.

I was...free falling in a void!

"What's going on", I asked in confusion. "Where am I?"

Before I got an answer...I was suddenly blinded by a bright light.

When the light disappeared I opened my eyes...and found myself in a forest.

"Huh", I said in confusion.

Then...I looked at myself...and gasped in shock.

My outfit had changed!

I was wearing a black, short sleeved, lace top under a hot pink, knee length, strapless dress; the same boots I was wearing before; black, lace, fingerless, wrist length gloves; a black, lace chocker with a hot pink heart shaped pendant and the necklace Aqua gave me.

"Huh", I said in confusion. "What is this outfit?"

Before I could think anymore about what was going on...two dogs frantically ran up to me and started jumping on my legs!

One was black and the other was white.

"Hey there", I said as I tried to comfort them. "What's wrong?"

My question was answered...when I heard a scream!

"What was that", I asked myself.

Then the dogs started running towards where the scream came from.

I followed them...and saw this.

A girl...who was being attacked by a group of creatures!

"Heartless", I said to myself. "No. That's not it."

"Somebody please help me", the girl yelled.

"Never mind that", I said to myself. "I need to help that girl!"

With that I summoned my Keyblade and jumped over to the girl.

"Who are you", she asked.

"I'll tell you later", I replied. "Just stay back for now!"

"Okay!"

With that I started fighting the creatures...and ended up taking them out!

However...the battle took a lot of energy out of me...and I ended up fainting.

...

I woke up to...something licking my face!

I opened my eyes...and saw the two dogs from before.

"Hey there", I greeted before petting both of them.

Then I sat up...looked around...and saw that I was in a room I did not recognise.

"Where am I", I asked myself.

And as soon as I did...the door opened...and a woman walked into the room!

She was wearing what looked like a maid's uniform.

"Oh good", she said. "You're awake. How are you feeling dear?"

"Um...", I started. "I feel fine."

"Good", the woman stated. "Now, come with me."

"Where to", I asked.

"The king and princess want to see you."

"King and princess", I asked in confusion.

"It'll all make sense once you see them", the woman stated. "Come now."

Five Minutes Later

The woman led me through a beautiful castle and to a room. Then she knocked on the door.

"Your majesties", she started. "She's awake."

"Excellent", I heard a male voice say. "Send her in."

HotXbun: Interesting.

Challenge: Tell me what you think is going to happen next.

My Answer: Not telling!


	5. Chapter 5 Help Me, Help You

HotXbun: Riku and Yozora are going to have a conversation in this chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts. Disney and Square Enix do.

Chapter 5 Help Me, Help You

Riku's POV

It took a while, but Yozora and I had managed to take out all the Dream Eaters.

We were currently panting from exhaustion.

"Those guys are tough", Yozora stated.

"Yeah", I agreed. "But we managed to beat them."

"Yeah", Yozora agreed. "You know, you're a pretty good fighter."

"You're not so bad yourself", I stated.

It looked like Yozora was going to say something, but before he could, a small, black dog ran up to him.

"Kuro", he said happily as he kneeled down to pet the dog. "There you are boy."

After Yozora said this, he stood up and looked at me.

"I know we just met", he started. "But I have a favor to ask of you."

"A favor", I asked in confusion. "What favor?"

Yozora didn't answer. Instead...he showed me the palm of his hand, and on it...was a timer?

"A timer", I said in confusion.

"I am competing in something known as...the Reaper's Game."

"The Reaper's Game", I repeated. "What is that?"

"I can't go into details now", Yozora revealed. "But I NEED to win, and I can't do it alone. I need a partner."

"A partner", I asked in confusion.

"Somebody to fight beside me and help me complete missions", Yozora revealed. "Please Riku."

When Yozora said this...I sighed sadly.

"I'm sorry", I apologized. "But I can't."

"What", Yozora said in shock. "Why not."

"I'm very sorry", I apologized. "But I came here to look for clues about someone I lost, and I can't waste anytime.

"You lost somebody", Yozora asked. "Who?"

"A very close friend of mine", I revealed. "He went missing a year ago and I still haven't been able to find him."

When I said this...Yozora looked down sadly.

Then...he said this.

"I've...lost someone too."

"You have", I asked in shock.

"Yes", Yozora replied. "And that's why I need to win this game! If I win it...I can bring her back."

"Bring her back", I asked in confusion. "What does that mean?"

"It's a long story", Yozora revealed before changing the subject. "Riku, let's make a deal."

"A deal", I asked in confusion. "What kind of deal?"

"If you help me win this game, I'll help you find your friend."

When Yozora said this...I looked at him in shock.

"You'll...you'll help me find my friend", I asked in shock. "How would you even do that?"

"I'm not sure", Yozora revealed. "But I may be able to help you somehow."

This made me look at Yozora skeptically.

"How do I know that I can trust you", I asked.

"Please Riku", Yozora pleaded. "I just want to save her."

HotXbun: I wonder what Riku is going to say.

Challenge: Tell me what you think Riku is going to say.

My Answer: Not telling!


	6. Chapter 6 King and Princess

HotXbun: We're going to learn who the girl Kairi saved is in this chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts. Disney and Square Enix do.

Chapter 6 King and Princess

Kairi's POV

"Your majesties", the woman started. "She's awake."

"Excellent", I heard a male voice say. "Send her in."

With that I looked at the lady...who nodded.

I took a deep breath...and walked into the room.

Waiting for me...was the girl I saved...and an older man.

"Thank goodness", the former said as she ran up to me. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine", I replied. "Where am I."

"You're in our castle", the girl revealed.

"Castle", I said in shock.

"That's right", the girl replied. "Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Suta. And this is my father."

"King Taiyō", the man (who's name I now knew) greeted.

"It's an honor to meet you", I greeted. "My name is Kairi."

"Kairi", Princess Suta repeated. "That's a very pretty name."

"So is Suta", I stated making said person smile.

"Kairi", King Taiyō said changing the subject. "I thank you for saving my daughter from those creatures."

"Somebody needed help", I pointed out. "I couldn't just leave them."

"You did a very honorable thing", King Taiyō stated. "I am forever in your dept. If there is anything I can do for you, please let me know."

"You don't have to", I stated.

"But I do", King Taiyō stated. "I lost my wife many years ago, and if it wasn't for you, I would've lost my daughter too."

"I'm sorry to hear that", I apologized. "But really. You don't need to do anything for me."

"Is that so", King Taiyō asked. "Well then, if that is the case, then I have a favor to ask of you."

"A favor", I asked in confusion.

"Yes", King Taiyō replied. "Those creatures that you fought. They have been plaguing my kingdom for a while, and nobody has been able to defeat them, until you came along."

"Me", I asked in shock.

"Yes", King Taiyō replied. "That is why I want to ask you...to be a guard to my daughter."

When I heard this I looked at King Taiyō in shock.

"A...guard", I asked in shock.

"Yes", King Taiyō replied. "Somebody to protect my daughter from those creatures. What do you say Kairi?"

"I'm not sure that I'm cut out to be a guard", I stated.

"What do you mean", Princess Suta asked. "You protected me from those creatures once. Surely you'll be able to do it again."

"I'm not sure", I revealed.

"Please Kairi", King Taiyō pleaded. "You're the only one I know that can do this."

Upon hearing this I clenched my hands together.

Then...I made my decision.

"Okay", I said. "I'll be your guard your majesty."

HotXbun: So Kairi's a guard now? This should be interesting.

Challenge: Tell me what you think about Kairi being a guard.

My Answer: I like it. It puts her in a position she's never been in before.


	7. Chapter 7 Nice to See You

HotXbun: We're going to see some old faces in this chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts. Disney and Square Enix do.

Chapter 7 Nice to See You

Riku's POV

"Please Riku", Yozora pleaded. "I just want to save her."

When Yozora said this, I looked at him in shock.

I knew the look on his face. It was one I had worn too many times.

The look of desperately wanting to save someone with all your heart.

I was about to say something...when I heard somebody scream!

"What was that", I asked Yozora.

"Only one way to find out", he replied.

With that we ran up to where the scream had come from...and I was surprised by what I saw.

A group of Dream Eaters were attacking...Joshua and his friends!

"Joshua", I said in shock.

"You know those guys", Yozora asked in shock.

"They're friends of mine", I revealed. "We have to help them!"

With that I jumped between the Dream Eaters and Joshua and his friends.

"Stand back guys", I commanded. "I'll take care of these guys!"

With that I took out the Dream Eaters.

Then I turned around...and everybody looked at me in shock.

"Riku", Joshua said in shock. "Is that you Riku?"

"It's me", I replied. "It's been a while."

"Yeah", Beat agreed. "And it looks like you've had a growth spurt since then!"

"It's so nice to see you again Riku", Rhyme stated.

"What are you doing here", Shiki asked.

"I'm looking for Sora", I revealed.

"Sora", a boy asked in shock.

"You know him", I asked in shock.

"Riku", Shiki started. "This is my partner Neku. Neku, this is Riku, that 'knight' I told you about."

"I told you I'm not a knight", I reminded Shiki.

"You just jumped in and heroically saved us", Shiki pointed out. "Seems very knightly to me."

"Can we focus please", Neku said getting everybody's attention. "Riku, is Sora okay?"

"I...I don't know", I replied.

"What", Neku asked in shock. "What do you mean you don't know?!"

"He's...he's been missing for a year now", I revealed.

And when I did...everybody looked at me in shock.

"Missing", Neku asked. "For a year?"

"But how", Shiki asked.

"It's a long story", I revealed. "But to put it simply, Sora used a power in a way he wasn't supposed to, and it caused him to just vanish."

"Just like that", Rhyme asked sadly.

"Just like that", I replied sadly.

"Riku", Joshua started changing the subject. "What type of power was it?"

Yozora's POV

I was listening to Riku explain something to his friends.

"A power...that can bring back lost hearts?"

HotXbun: Interesting.

Challenge: Tell me what you think is going to happen next.

My Answer: Not telling!


	8. Chapter 8 Tsuki

HotXbun: We're going to be introduced to a new character in this chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts. Disney and Square Enix do.

Chapter 8 Tsuki

Kairi's POV

Eleven Months Ago

I woke up to what felt like...licking on my face!

I opened my eyes...and saw Suta's dogs licking me.

"Kuro", I started. "Shiro! Cut it out!"

Then...I heard my door get slammed open!

I opened my eyes...and saw Suta...glaring at me?

"Kairi", she said angrily. "Why aren't you dressed. My brother is going to be here any moment!"

"I forget", I revealed before jumping out of bed. "I'll get ready right away!"

One Hour Later

I was standing outside the castle with Suta and King Taiyō.

I was wearing my guard uniform which consisted of a white, sleeveless dress with a skirt that was frilly and knee length in the front and longer and not frilly at the back; white, knee length socks under white trainers; a silver, metal chest plate; white, wrist length, fingerless gloves and the necklace Aqua gave me.

Suddenly, a limo pulled up to the caste, and a young man walked out of it.

He had shoulder length, Auburn hair; icy blue eyes and pale skin.

He was wearing a white, crossover, military style jacket with black markings; black, leather jeans; black, knee length boots and black, leather, wrist length gloves.

"Onji-Chan", Suta said happily before running up and hugging said person. "I've missed you so much!

"Imōto", Suta's brother said happily. "Is it me or have you grown even more beautiful?"

Then...Suta's brother noticed me.

"Well well well", he started as he broke up his hug with Suta and walked up to me. "Who is this lovely lady?"

"Onji-Chan", Suta started. "This is Kairi. She's my guard."

"A guard", Suta's brother asked in shock. "That's surprising. You look like a princess to me."

"I know right", Suta agreed.

"Cut it out", I commanded flustered. "It's very nice to meet you your majesty."

"Please", Suta's brother said before taking my hand and kissing it. "Just call me Tsuki."

That Night

Suta and I were getting ready for an event.

I was wearing a baby pink, strapless dress that was knee length in the front and slightly longer at the back and it had a bow by the waist and an over layer skirt made out of white lace with a floral pattern; white flats; white, wrist length, lace gloves and the necklace Aqua gave me.

I was also wearing baby pink eyeshadow with white eyeshadow at the top; pink blush and baby pink lipgloss.

Suta was wearing a black, strapless, dress with a big, white, vertical stripe in the middle that went down to her calves; black, open toed high heels; a silver corset with black markings with gold outlines that was held to her dress with a large, black belt; a black, thick, leather chocker; a white jacket with grey, lace shoulder pads that was split open from the elbows down and had white lace attached to the sleeves; thick, gold bands around her upper arms; three thin gold bands on both wrists and a white lace over skirt.

Her hair was tied into a high ponytail and she was wearing black eyeshadow with gold eyeshadow at the top and nude lipstick.

"You look beautiful Kairi", she stated.

"Not as beautiful as you", I stated.

Then...Suta held out her hand.

"Shall we", she asked.

"We shall."

HotXbun: Alright. Before we go, I want to point out something in case you missed it.

In chapter five Yozora had a dog named Kuro, and in this chapter it's revealed that one of Suta's dogs are named Kuro. Something to think about.

And now, today's challenge, which will consist of three questions.

Question #1: Who do you think Suta's dogs are based off of?

Question #2: Who do you think Tsuki is based off of?

Question #3: Do you know where I got inspiration for Suta's dress from?


	9. Chapter 9 The Power of Waking

HotXbun: Before we start, here are the answers to questions I asked in the last chapter.

Answer #1: Suta's dogs are based on Umbra and Pryna from Final Fantasy XV.

Answer #2: Tsuki is based on Ravus from Final Fantasy XV

Answer #3: Suta's outfit is based on an outfit Luna wore in Kingsglaive.

Now, on with the story!

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts. Disney and Square Enix do.

Chapter 9 The Power of Waking

Riku's POV

I had just finished explaining to my friends what had happened to Sora.

"Sora used the Power of Waking to save Kairi even though he knew what would happen to him", Shiki asked. "That's so romantic!"

"It's stupid", Neku stated.

"Hey", Shiki yelled.

"Focus", Joshua commanded. "Riku, are you sure that this is was caused Sora to disappear?"

"It's the only explanation", I replied.

"And you have no idea what happened to him", Neku asked.

"Nothing", I replied sadly.

And before anything else could happen...Kuro ran up to us.

"Puppy", Shiki and Rhyme yelled before kneeling down to pet Kuro.

"Riku", I heard somebody say.

I turned around...and saw Yozora.

"Wow", Beat said in shock. "He looks just like you dog!"

"Maybe he's his brother", Rhyme asked.

"Riku", Yozora started. "Can I talk to you?"

"Sure", I replied. "What is it?"

Yozora didn't answer. Instead, he grabbed onto my arm and pulled me away from the rest of the group.

"I overheard you and your friends talking", he revealed. "This 'Power of Waking.' Is it true that it can bring back lost hearts?"

"Yeah", I replied. "Why do you ask?"

Then...Yozora said something that took me by surprise.

"Riku", he started. "Please teach me the Power of Waking!"

"What", I asked in shock. "Why?"

"Remember what I told you", Yozora asked. "I came here to save someone, and I can do that if you teach me this power. Please Riku!"

When Yozora said this...I looked down sadly.

"I can't", I replied.

"Why not", Yozora asked angrily.

"Because my friend disappeared when he used the Power of Waking", I replied. "And I won't let the same happen to you!"

"I don't care what happens to me", Yozora revealed. "Please Riku!"

"No", I said firmly.

Yozora looked at me hurt. Then he turned around.

"Then I'll learn how to do it on my own", he stated. "Let's go Kuro!"

With that...Yozora and Kuro left.

"That seemed intense", Beat pointed out. "What was that all about?"

"He wanted me to teach him the Power of Waking", I revealed. "He wants to save someone."

"What did you say", Shiki asked.

"I said no", I replied. "I won't be responsible for somebody else disappearing."

Yozora's POV

I was walking down the street with Kuro.

"It's awful to lose someone you care about, isn't it?"

When I heard this I turned around, and saw a man...wearing a black coat.

"Who are you", I asked.

"That doesn't matter", the man replied. "I couldn't help but overhear that you want to learn the Power of Waking."

"Do you know how to do it", I asked hopefully.

"I do", the man replied. "And I can teach it to you, it you do something for me in return.

My Answer: Uh oh.

Challenge: Tell me what you think this man wants Yozora to do for him.

My Answer: Anybody who has played the secret episode may have an idea.


	10. Chapter 10 Arranged Marriage

HotXbun: We're going to meet somebody very important in this chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts. Disney and Square Enix do.

Chapter 10 Arranged Marriage

Kairi's POV

Eleven Months Ago

I had walked into a party.

"Wow", I said in awe. "This place is amazing!"

"Let me guess", Tsuki asked. "You've never been to an event like this before?"

Before I could answer...a man walked up to us.

"King Taiyō", he greeted. "It's so good to see you my friend!"

"King Meishu", King Taiyō greeted. "It's good to see you too. Allow me to introduce my children. This is my eldest Tsuki, and this is Suta."

"So this is Suta", King Meishu said. "The pictures of you do not do you justice. It is an honor to meet you."

"The honor is mine", Suta stated.

Then...a young man walked up to us...and I looked at him in shock.

He looked...a lot like Riku.

"Suta", King Meishu greeted. "This is my son, Yozora."

"It's an honor to meet you Yozora", Suta greeted.

"The honor is mine princess", Yozora stated before taking Suta's hand and kissing it.

Then...he noticed me.

"Who's this", he asked.

"This is my guard Kairi", Suta revealed.

"Guard", Yozora asked in shock. "That's surprising."

"Agreed", King Meishu added. "I thought she was a princess."

"Why does everybody keep saying that", I whispered under my breath.

"Well then", Yozora started. "If you're a guard, then let me introduce you to my guards."

With that Yozora gestured to two people to come up to us and they did just that.

One had red hair and the other had brown hair.

"These are my guards", Yozora revealed. "Magia and Aegis. Guys, this is Princess Suta and her guard Kairi."

"A guard", the one with the red hair said in shock. "But you look like..."

"Don't say it", I whispered under my breath.

"A princess", the one with brown hair suggested.

"Yeah", the other one replied causing me to groan in annoyance.

"Well then", King Meishu started. "Now that we have all been acquainted, it's time for dinner."

One Hour Later

We were all eating when King Meishu stood up with a glass.

"Excuse me everybody", he said getting everybody's attention. "I would like to make a toast to King Taiyō and his children. For years, our kingdoms have been rivals, but that ends today, and to cement our peace, my son, Prince Yozora, will marry King Taiyō's daughter, Princess Suta."

When King Meishu said this, I thought back to when Suta told about this arranged marriage.

_Flashback _

"_What", I asked Suta in shock. "An arranged marriage?!"_

"_That's right", Suta replied._

"_But", I started. "But why? Why do you need to get married for there to be peace?"_

"_My father said it's so both kingdoms' bloodlines will be stronger", Suta revealed._

"_But that's no reason to get married", I stated._

"_That's just the way it works", Suta stated. _

"_Well it's a ridiculous way", I stated. "You should marry for love and love alone!"_

"_Well", Suta started. "Maybe I will end up loving Yozora."_

_End of Flashback _

One I was done thinking about my conversation with Suta, I looked at her and Yozora talking.

_I hope you're right about this Suta._

HotXbun: Interesting.

Challenge: Once again I have three questions for you.

Question #1: Who is King Meishu based on?

Question #2: Where did I get Magia and Aegis' names from?

Question #3: Where did I get the arranged marriage idea from?


	11. Chapter 11 Sora

HotXbun: Before we start, here are the answers to the questions from the last chapter.

Answer #1: King Meishu is based on King Regis from Final Fantasy XV.

Answer #2: In a cut out scene from the Toy Box world, Rex mentions that the names of Yozora's companions are Magia and Aegis.

Answer #3: The arranged marriage idea comes from Noctis and Luna being in an arranged marriage in Final Fantasy XV.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts. Disney and Square Enix do.

Chapter 11 Sora

Riku's POV

"He wanted me to teach him the Power of Waking", I revealed. "He wants to save someone."

"What did you say", Shiki asked.

"I said no", I replied. "I won't be responsible for somebody else disappearing."

"You did the right thing Riku", Joshua stated. "Now, there's something I need to ask of you."

"What is it", I asked.

"This world", Joshua started. "This world is our home. A dream version of it anyway."

"A dream version", I asked in confusion.

"Yes", Joshua replied. "We were only able to reach this version of our world. I think the only way to get back to the real version of our world is to wake this world up."

"Wake this world up", I repeated.

"Yes", Joshua replied. "You've done that before. Could you do it again?"

"Of course", I replied. "We just need to find the keyhole."

"Alright then", Beat started. "Everybody split up and search all the keyholes you can find!"

"It doesn't work like that", I revealed.

Then...Kuro ran up to us.

"Kuro", I said in shock.

"What's wrong puppy", Rhyme asked.

Kuro then turned around and started running away.

"Come back puppy", Rhyme yelled before chasing after him.

"Rhyme", Beat scolded. "Don't just run off!"

Beat then followed Rhyme.

"Oh boy", Joshua said. "We'd better follow them."

Five Minutes Later

We had managed to catch up with Rhyme and Kuro.

The latter was looking at a tall building with 104 on it.

"Why is he looking at the 104 building yo", Beat asked.

With that I looked at the top of the building...and gasped in shock.

"What's wrong Riku", Joshua asked in concern.

I didn't answer. Instead...I just pointed to the top of the building.

Everybody looked at the top of it...and gasped in shock.

Standing on top of the building was...Yozora and...Sora.

"Is...is that Sora", Neku asked in shock.

"He's here", Joshua asked in shock. "How?"

"That doesn't matter", I stated. "I have to get to the top of that building!"

With that I started running towards the building, but as I was doing so, my path was blocked by Dream Eaters.

I growled angrily before summoning my Keyblade.

"Out of my way", I commanded angrily as the rest of my friends ran up to me.

"Riku", Joshua started. "We'll take care of the Dream Eaters. You get to Sora."

HotXbun: Oh boy.

Challenge: Tell me what you think is going to happen next.

My Answer: One of the secret episode endings is going to happen. The question is...which one?


	12. Chapter 12 I Love You

HotXbun: We're going to get a love confession in this chapter (hence the name of it).

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts. Disney and Square Enix do. But I do own Kuro, Shiro and Tsuki.

Chapter 12 I Love You

Suta's POV

One Week Ago

I was taking a nighttime walk with Yozora.

Tomorrow was our wedding.

"So", Yozora started. "You nervous about tomorrow?"

"If I'm being honest", I started. "Yeah. I am."

"Me too", Yozora revealed.

Then...he stopped walking.

"What's wrong", I asked in concern.

Yozora didn't answer. Instead, he took a deep breath before turning around to face me.

"Suta", he started. "I'm going to ask you something, and I want you to be completely honest with me."

"Okay", I said.

Then...Yozora took a deep breath...and said this.

"Do you really want to marry me?"

This question took me by surprise.

"Wh...why would you ask that", I asked.

"Because", Yozora started. "You deserve to marry someone you love."

This also took me by surprise.

Then...I took a deep breath...and said this.

"But...", I started. "I do love you."

When I said this, Yozora looked at me in shock.

"You...what", he asked in shock.

"I love you Yozora."

This caused Yozora to have the biggest smile on his face.

"I love you too."

Kairi's POV

I watched Yozora and Suta confess their love to each other with Kuro and Shiro.

"Come on guys", I said. "Let's give them some privacy."

With that I walked inside with Kuro and Shiro.

As I was walking towards my room, I saw Tsuki.

"Hey Tsuki", I greeted as I walked up to him. "What are you still doing up? Shouldn't you be getting some sleep?"

"I should be asking you the same question", Tsuki stated. "You are my sister's maid of honor after all."

"Okay, okay", I said in defeat. "Goodnight Tsuki."

"Good milady."

The Next Day

Suta and I were getting ready for the wedding.

I was wearing a baby pink, sleeveless, ankle length dress; baby pink flats and the necklace Aqua gave me. I was also wearing baby pink eyeshadow; baby pink blush and baby pink lipgloss. My nails were painted baby pink as well.

Suta was wearing a white, silk, foot length ball gown with overlapping layers; white, strappy, open toed high heels embroidered with pearls; white, silk, cut off bat wing sleeveless and her signature star necklace.

Her hair was tied into a bun and she was wearing a white lace veil.

She was also wearing white eyeshadow; black mascara and rose lipgloss.

Her nails were painted white.

"So", I started. "Are you ready to get married?"

"I am."

HotXbun: Here we go.

Challenge: Tell me what you think is going to happen next.

My Answer: Not telling!


	13. Chapter 13 Fight On 104

HotXbun: We're getting a fight scene in this chapter!

PS: This will have spoilers for the ending of the secret episode when you lose.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts. Disney and Square Enix do.

Chapter 13 Fight On 104

Riku's POV

I had managed to make it to the top of the 104 building, and when I did...I did not like what I saw.

Sora had...turned into crystal!

"Sora", I yelled.

Then I tried to run up to him, but before I could get to him...Yozora stood in front of him.

"I don't think so", he said.

"You", I said angrily. "What is the meaning of this?!"

"You wouldn't teach me the Power of Waking", Yozora pointed out. "So...I had to take matters into my own hands."

"What does that have to do with Sora", I asked angrily.

"A man in a black cloak told me that he would teach me the Power of Waking if I saved Sora for him", Yozora revealed.

"A black cloak", I asked in shock. "Listen to me Yozora! Anybody who wears that is up to no good! Trust me!"

"I don't care", Yozora revealed. "I need to learn the Power of Waking, and I don't care what I need to do in order to do so!"

"Yozora", I started. "Please listen to me. I understand that you want to save someone, but please trust me when I say that guys in those black cloaks are up to no good."

" ' ", Yozora repeated.

"Well then", I started. "You leave me no choice."

With that...I summoned my Keyblade.

This caused Yozora to laugh at me.

"I just beat Sora", Yozora pointed out. "What makes you think that you'll be any different?"

"Nobody messes with my friends and gets away with it", I revealed.

"Well then", Yozora started. "Let's see what you got. But just to let you know...I don't lose."

"Neither do I when my friends are involved", I stated.

This just made Yozora scoffed.

Then...he summoned his weapons.

I took a deep breath. Then...I charged at Yozora, but he blocked me with his sword.

Then he tried to shoot me with his crossbow, but I dodged it.

I then tried to hit him with my Keyblade, but he blocked me with his sword.

Once again he tried to shoot me with his crossbow, but once again I dodged it.

Then I charged at him again, but was once again blocked by his sword.

He tried to shoot me again, but this time I kicked his crossbow out of his hands.

While he was distracted, I kicked him to the ground.

Then I tried to run up to Sora, but was pulled down by Yozora.

I turned around and saw that he was about to shoot me, but I managed to roll out of the way just in time.

Then I got up and tried to hit Yozora again, but once again he blocked me with his sword.

Then he kicked me to the ground and once again tried to shoot me, but once again I kicked his crossbow out of his hands before kicking me to the ground.

Then...I caught his crossbow and pointed it at him.

This caused him to laugh.

"Impressive", he stated. "But like I said. I don't lose."

With that...something happened.

My feet...began turning into crystal!

I looked at it before looking at Yozora.

He just took his crossbow back before walking up to Sora.

"Riku", Joshua said before running up to me with everybody else. "Are you okay?"

I didn't answer. I just watched as Yozora made a portal and walked through it...with Sora.

I'm not sure how I did, but I managed to break the crystal...and jump through the portal.

HotXbun: Interesting.

Now. I know that there are a lot of hints to the ending where you beat Yozora to being the true ending, but I decided to go with this ending as I think it's a better explanation as to why Sora has been gone for so long.

Challenge: Tell me which ending you prefer.

My Answer: I think which ending I went with speaks for itself.


	14. Chapter 14 I Object

HotXbun: As you can tell, we're going to get some drama in this chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts. Disney and Square Enix do.

Chapter 14 I Object

Kairi's POV

One Week Ago.

Suta and Yozora's wedding was underway, but there was one problem. Tsuki was no where to be seen!

I looked around for him as the minister was talking.

"Dearly beloved", he started. "Today is a special day. Not only are we about to witness the union between a man and a woman, but between two kingdoms as well. If anybody objects to this union...speak now or forever hold your peace."

"I object."

Everybody turned their heads to the door at this...and gasped in shock.

Standing there...was Tsuki!

"Tsuki", King Taiyō started as he walked up to said person. "What is the meaning of this?!"

"I am sorry father", Tsuki apologized. "But I cannot allow my sister to marry into a family of cowards!"

"What are you talking about", King Taiyō asked.

"Has everybody forgotten what caused my mother's death", Tsuki asked. "Years ago, our kingdom was attacked by those creatures. King Meishu has a power that could've stopped them, but instead...he did nothing, and my mother died because of it!"

"What", I asked in shock before walking up to King Meishu. "Is it true?"

When I asked this...King Meishu sighed sadly.

"It's true", he replied before standing up and facing Tsuki. "But I can explain..."

"I don't want excuses", Tsuki interrupted angrily. "I want justice!"

"And how do you expect to do that", King Taiyō asked.

"First", Tsuki started. "This wedding will not go through!"

"That is not your choice", King Tsuki pointed out angrily.

"It wasn't Suta's either", Tsuki pointed out. "Did you ever ask her if this is what she wanted?"

"It's okay Onji-Chan", Suta stated as she walked up to her brother. "At first, I was doing this out of duty, but now...I'm doing it out of love."

"What", Tsuki asked in shock. "Don't tell me that you have fallen in love with that son of a coward?!"

"I have."

This made Tsuki angry. Very angry.

"I don't think so", he stated before grabbing onto Suta's wrist. "We're leaving. Right now!"

"Let her go", I commanded before summoning my Keyblade.

"Stay out of this Kairi", Tsuki commanded.

"I won't", I said. "I am Suta's guard! It is my job to protect her!"

"As her brother, it is my job as well", Tsuki pointed out. "And I am doing so by keeping her from marrying into this family!"

"She has made her choice Tsuki", I pointed out. "Accept that and move on!"

"Never", Tsuki stated before looking at Suta. "Let's go Imōto."

With that Tsuki tried to drag Suta away, but I grabbed onto his wrist, stopping him.

I then pulled his hand off of Suta's wrist.

"Stay out of this Kairi", he commanded.

"No", I replied.

"Very well", Tsuki said. "I didn't want to do this, but you leave me no choice."

HotXbun: Cliffhanger!

Question: Where did I get the inspiration for why Tsuki doesn't want Suta to marry Yozora from?


	15. Chapter 15 Reunion

HotXbun: Something big is going to happen in this chapter.

technovorax: Thanks for that.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts. Disney and Square Enix do.

Chapter 15 Reunion

Riku's POV

"Riku", I heard as I felt someone shake me. "Riku!"

With that I opened my eyes...and saw Joshua and the others.

"Thank goodness", he said in relief. "Are you okay?"

I didn't answer. Instead I sat up and held the back of my head.

"What happened", I asked.

"You followed Yozora into a portal", Joshua revealed. "We followed you into a portal and ended up here."

After Joshua said this, I looked around...and saw that we had ended up in a forest.

"Where are we", I asked.

"I have no idea", Joshua replied.

Then...I realized something.

"Wait a minute", I started. "Where's Yozora and Sora?!"

"I don't know", Joshua replied. "They were already gone by the time we woke up."

"We have to find them", I stated before standing up.

"But where do we even begin to look", Neku asked. "We don't even know where we are."

As soon as Neku said this, I heard barking!

I turned around...and saw Kuro!

"Puppy", Rhyme said before kneeling down to pet him.

"Wait a minute", Shiki said in realization. "If Kuro's here, then Yozora shouldn't be too far behind!"

As soon as Shiki said this, Kuro turned around and ran off.

"Come back puppy", Rhyme said before going after him.

"Not again."

With that we followed Kuro.

He ended up...running up to a white dog.

"Another puppy", Rhyme said happily.

Then...the two dogs ran up to somebody...and I couldn't believe my eyes.

The person they had run up to...was...Kairi!

She noticed me and looked at me in shock.

"Riku", she said.

"Kairi", I said in shock.

"That's Kairi", Neku asked in shock.

"Dang", Beat said. "Sora scored big time!"

"I love her outfit", Shiki revealed.

Then I ran up to Kairi and she did the same.

"Kairi", I started. "Is that really you?"

"It's me", Kairi replied.

Then...tears started welling up in her eyes, and before I could ask if she was okay...she tackled me into a hug.

"I've missed you so much", she revealed.

Then...I hugged her back.

"I've missed you too", I revealed before looking at her. "What are you doing here?"

"After I was put to sleep, I woke up here", Kairi revealed. "What are you doing here?"

"Kairi", I started. "I think Sora is here."

HotXbun: And so, Kairi and Riku's stories have intertwined.

Challenge: Tell me what you think is going to happen next.

My Answer: Not telling!


	16. Chapter 16 Crystal Heart

HotXbun: We're goi g to learn more about the lore of Yozora's world in this chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts. Disney and Square Enix do.

Chapter 16 Crystal Heart

Kairi's POV

_Flashback _

_King Meishu had taken us into a room...and I gasped in shock._

_In the center of the room...was a rose pink, heart shaped crystal._

"_Wow", I said in awe. "What is that?"_

"_That...is the Crystal Heart."_

"_The Crystal Heart", I repeated._

"_My family has protected this crystal for many years", King Meishu revealed. "It has helped us in many times of need."_

"_Help you", Tsuki said in confusion. "How?"_

"_With this", King Meishu replied._

_Then he walked up to a glass case._

_Inside the case was a black ring with heart shaped gem in the center._

"_That is the Ring of Heart", King Meishu revealed. "The gem in the center comes from the Crystal Heart. Whoever wears it can wield it's power."_

_End of Flashback _

I looked at Tsuki in shock.

He was wearing...the Ring of Heart!

"The Ring of Heart", King Meishu said in shock. "Where did you get it?!"

"I stole it from it's case last night", Tsuki replied.

When I heard this...I gasped in shock.

"That's why you were up late last night", I said in realization.

"Clever girl", Tsuki said making me angry.

"Tsuki", King Taiyō started. "That ring is not yours. Return it at once!"

"No", Tsuki replied. "Admit it father. This marriage was never about peace. You wanted Suta to marry Yozora so that you could have access to the crystal."

When Tsuki said this, King Meishu looked at King Taiyō in shock.

"Is it true Taiyō", he asked.

"It's true", King Taiyō replied. "But I never intended to steel it! I just wanted to have access to a power that could protect my children if something were to happen."

"Well", Tsuki started. "Now Suta doesn't need to marry Yozora to have access to the power father."

"Did you not hear", King Taiyō asked Tsuki. "Your sister said that she loves Yozora!"

"You're really going to let my sister marry into a family of cowards", Tsuki asked angrily.

"They're are not cowards", King Taiyō defended. "I am sure that Meishu has reasons for not helping our kingdom when those creatures attacked, and unlike you, I am willing to listen to them."

"I see", Tsuki said. "It's clear to me now what I need to do."

With that...Tsuki held out his hand.

Then...something happened.

King Taiyō...turned into crystal!

HotXbun: Everybody panic!

Challenge: Tell me if you know what the Crystal Heart and the Ring of Heart are based on.


	17. Chapter 17 You Know Them?

HotXbun: Before we start, here's the answer to the question I asked in the last chapter.

The Crystal Hearts and the Ring of Heart are based on the Crystal and Ring of Lucii from Final Fantasy XV.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts. Disney and Square Enix do.

Chapter 17 You Know Them?

Riku's POV

"Kairi", I started. "I think Sora is here."

When I said this, Kairi looked at me with shocked, hopeful eyes.

"What", she said in shock. "Are you sure?"

"I'm not sure", I replied. "Somebody took Sora through a portal. We jumped through it and ended up here."

"Somebody took Sora", Kairi asked in shock. "Who was it?"

"It was..."

"Yozora!"

When Shiki said this I looked up...and gasped in shock.

Walking up to us...was Yozora!

"Kairi", he started. "Who's this?"

"You know this guy Kairi", Beat asked in shock.

"Yeah", Kairi replied. "He's a friend of mine. Yozora, this is my friend Riku, and..."

"I'm Joshua", said person replied. "And this is Neku, Shiki, Beat and Rhyme."

"Nice to meet you", Yozora stated before walking up to me and holding out his hand. "Any friend of Kairi is a friend of mine."

With that, I studied Yozora's face closely.

It genuinely looked like he didn't know us. The question is...why?

"Nice to meet you too", I said before shaking Yozora's hand. "How do you know Kairi?"

"She was...is the guard to my fiancé."

When Yozora said this, I looked at him in shock.

"Guard", I asked before looking at Kairi. "You're a guard?"

"It's a long story", Kairi revealed.

"How do you know Kairi", Yozora asked me.

"We grew up together", I revealed.

"I see", Yozora said. "Well, if you need a place to stay, you can stay at my palace."

"A palace", Shiki asked in shock.

Then...Kairi said something that took me by surprise.

"Yozora's a prince."

"A prince", everybody said in shock.

"Yeah", Yozora replied. "Come on. My car's not too far from here."

With that we followed Yozora to a car.

Standing by the car was a man wearing a white, long sleeved dress shirt; black dress pants; black loafers; a black tie; a black, long sleeved blazer that was buttoned up halfway; white, wrist length gloves and a black, drivers hat.

"Welcome back your majesty", he greeted Yozora. "Who's this?"

"This is some friends of Kairi", Yozora revealed. "Guys, this is my driver, Ludor."

"An honor to meet you", the man (who I now knew was named Ludor) greeted.

"Have we met before", I asked.

"Perhaps", Ludor replied. "It's a small world after all."

HotXbun: Interesting.

Challenge: Tell me who you think Ludor is.

My Answer: Anybody who's watched the ending of the secret episode should have a good idea about who he is.


	18. Chapter 18 Death of a Friend

HotXbun: Trigger warring. There will be character death in this chapter.

Also, I am changing the times of chapters 12 and 14 from 'Nine Months Ago' to 'One Week Ago.'

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts. Disney and Square Enix do.

Chapter 18 Death of a Friend

Kairi's POV

One Week Ago

I could only look in horror as King Taiyō was turned into crystal.

Suta did the same before running up to him.

"Father", she said in concern before glaring at Tsuki. "What did you do to him Onee-Chan?!"

"Turned him into crystal", Tsuki replied. "I will not let anyone, not even our own father, keep me from stopping you from marrying into this family of cowards!"

"Stop this Onee-Chan", Suta pleaded with tears in her eyes. "Please!"

But Tsuki didn't budge. So...King Meishu stepped in front of Suta.

"King Meishu", she said in confusion.

"Suta", King Meishu started. "Yozora. Magia, Aegis and Kairi. You must all leave here. I'll hold him off."

"Your majesty", Magia said in concern.

"Father", Yozora said.

"Go!"

And we did. We ran out the back door of the chapel as King Meishu distracted Tsuki.

"Quickly", Magia said. "We'll get to one of the cars and get out of here."

With that we were about to leave, but stopped when we realized something.

Yozora wasn't moving.

"Yozora", Suta said in concern.

"I'm sorry", Yozora apologized. "But I can't just leave my father or my kingdom. I also can't just leave Tsuki with the Ring of Heart. It's my family's job to protect it."

"But Yozora", Suta started.

"It's okay", Yozora interrupted.

Then...he kissed Suta's forehead.

"I love you."

With that, Yozora turned around...and ran back into the chapel!

"Yozora", Suta yelled.

Then...she ran back into the chapel as well!

"Suta", I yelled.

Then...I ran back into the chapel with Magia and Aegis.

When we got there, we saw a scene we did not want to see.

Tsuki had also turned King Meishu into crystal!

He was now currently facing off against Yozora.

"That ring does not belong to you Tsuki", the latter pointed out. "It belongs to my family. Return it at once."

"I will not", Tsuki stated. "I will not let my sister marry into a family of cowards! And you will pay for what happened to my mother!"

It happened so fast. I could only stand there in horror and watch it happen.

Tsuki held out his arm...and made a crystal spear fire at Yozora.

I watched in horror...as it went right through him...and Suta.

She had stepped in front of Yozora, but it was pointless, as it went right through her and him as well.

Tsuki looked at the scene in horror before making the crystal spear disappear.

Then...both Yozora and Suta fell to the ground.

"Suta", I yelled out.

Then I ran up to and kneeled down beside Suta, who was being cradled by Tsuki.

"Suta", I said as I frantically shook her. "Wake up! Please wake up!"

But it was too late. She was gone, and so was Yozora.

At least...that's what I thought.


	19. Chapter 19 What's Happened to Me

HotXbun: Kairi is going to tell her friends about what happened in this chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts. Disney and Square Enix do.

Chapter 19 What's Happened to Me

Riku's POV

We had just gotten out of the car in front of Yozora's palace.

"It's so big", Rhyme said in awe.

"It's amazing", Shiki stated.

"I'm glad you like it", Yozora stated. "Now come. I'll have some servants lead you to your rooms."

One Hour Later

We were currently all gathered in one room, where Rhyme and Shiki were jumping on the bed.

"Will you guys cut it out", Neku said in annoyance.

"Don't be a buzzkill Neku", Shiki demanded. "We're in a palace for crying out loud! Have some fun!"

"We're not here to have fun", Neku pointed out angrily. "We're here to find..."

Before Neku could finish, Joshua covered his mouth.

"Quiet", the latter commanded.

Then he went to the door and looked outside before closing it.

"We don't want Yozora to know the true reason as to why we're here", he pointed out.

"Huh", Kairi said in confusion. "How come?"

"Kairi", I started. "Yozora's the one who took Sora."

When I said this, Kairi looked at me in shock and disbelief.

"What", she said. "It can't be."

"Well", I started. "It is."

"Actually", Joshua started. "That may not be the case."

"What do you mean", Beat asked in confusion. "We saw Yozora take Sora!"

"Yes", Joshua agreed. "But that was in Riku's dream, and Yozora did that because Riku wouldn't teach him the Power of Waking."

"Yozora wanted to learn the Power of Waking", Kairi asked in shock.

"Yeah", I replied. "He wanted to save someone."

When I said this...Kairi looked down sadly.

"Suta", she whispered.

"What", I asked. "What did you say?"

With that...Kairi took a deep breath.

"The person he wants to save", she started. "Her name is Suta. She's the person I was a guard to. She's was also Yozora's fiancé."

"Why do you keep on saying was", Shiki asked.

And as soon as she did...Kairi started tearing up.

"Kairi", I said in concern.

Then...Kairi said something that took me by surprise.

"Suta...is dead."

When Kairi said this...we all looked at her in shock.

"She's dead", Neku asked.

"That's awful", Shiki stated. "What happened?"

When Shiki asked this...Kairi suddenly got really angry.

"It's all Suta's brother's fault", she stated. "He didn't want her to marry Yozora, he killed him, but ended up killing her too."

"He killed his own sister", Beat asked angrily. "Who would do such a thing?"

"Tsuki would", Kairi replied.

Then...she said something that took me by surprise.

"I hate him. I hate him with everything in me!"

HotXbun: Poor Kairi.

Challenge: Tell me what you think is going to happen next.

My Answer: Not telling!


	20. Chapter 20 Goodbye My Friend

HotXbun: We're going to see Kairi's reaction to Suta dying in this chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts. Disney and Square Enix do.

Chapter 20 Goodbye My Friend

Kairi's POV

One Week Ago

"Suta", I said as I frantically shook her. "Wake up! Please wake up!"

But it was too late. She was gone.

"Suta", I said. "No. Please no."

With that...I broke down crying.

Then...I heard this.

"Suta!"

I looked up to see who had said this, and saw King Taiyō!

He kneeled down besides Tsuki and took Suta from her.

"Suta", he said as he shook her. "Please wake up Suta!"

"It's too late father", Tsuki revealed. "She's gone."

"Yeah", I agreed softly. "Because of you."

After I said this...I stood up...and summoned my Keyblade.

"Kairi", Tsuki said in shock.

I angrily glared at him, then...I tried to strike, but was held back by Aegis putting his arms around me.

"Don't do it Kairi", he pleaded.

"Let me go Aegis", I commanded.

"Trust me", Aegis started. "I want to kill him just as much as you do, but he is still Suta's brother. She'll never forgive you if you do it."

Aegis was right. Upon realizing this, I desummoned my Keyblade...and broke down crying.

One Day Ago

I was lying in bed with a sad Shiro.

Kuro had gone missing and we still couldn't find him.

Suddenly, I heard a knock on my door.

Then...a maid walked in with a try of food.

"Lady Kairi", she greeted before walking up to me. "I've brought you something to eat."

"I'm not really hungry", I revealed.

"That's okay", the maid stated. "But I'll leave the food here just case."

With that the maid put down the tray of food.

Then...Magia came running into the room.

"Kairi", he started. "Come quick! It's a miracle!"

"What's going on Magia", I asked in concern.

"Just come", Magia commanded.

With that I got up and followed him.

He led through the hall, and while he was doing so...Kuro ran up to me!

"Kuro", I said in shock.

Then he and Shiro ran up to somebody else, somebody I didn't think I would ever see again.

"Yozora."

True as day, standing in front of me...was Yozora.

"Kairi", he greeted.

And that made me loose it.

Tears welled up in my eyes. Then, I ran up Yozora and tackled him into a hug.

"Yozora", I cried out before looking at him. "Is it really you?"

"It's me Kairi", Yozora replied.

"But how", I asked.

"I can't explain", Yozora revealed. "But it doesn't matter. I'm back, and...I'm going to get Suta back too."

When Yozora said this, I looked at him with disbelief, and hope.

"Wh...what", I breathed out. "You...you're going to get Suta back? How?"

"I can't explain that as well", Yozora revealed. "But it doesn't matter. All that matters is that soon...we'll have Suta back.

HotXbun: But how is the question.

Challenge: Tell me how you think Yozora is going to bring Suta back.

My Answer: The real question is, is he going to bring her back?


	21. Chapter 21 I Missed You

HotXbun: We're going to get a big reveal in this chapter so pay attention!

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts. Disney and Square Enix do.

Chapter 21 I Missed You

Riku's POV

"I hate him. I hate him with everything in me!"

When I heard Kairi say this, I could only look at her in shock.

Kairi has always been such a kind, forgiving person. I never thought I would ever hear her declaring her hatred for someone.

After Kairi said this, she broke down to the ground crying.

I kneeled down besides her, and hugged her.

This caused her to freeze up.

Then...I started crying as well.

"Riku", Kairi said in concern.

"I'm sorry", I apologized. "I'm so sorry that I wasn't there for you when you needed it!"

After I said this...Kairi hugged me back.

"It's not your fault", she stated. "You didn't know. It doesn't matter anyway. You're here now and that's all that matters."

After Kairi said that, she broke the hug and smiled at me.

"I really missed you, you know", she revealed.

"I missed you too", I stated.

Then...I realized something.

"Hey", I said. "Where did everybody go?"

Joshua's POV

We decided to leave Riku and Kairi alone so they could talk.

We were currently walking through the palace halls.

"Poor Kairi", Shiki stated. "She's been through a lot."

"I'll say", Neku agreed.

Then we were about to turn a corner, but when I did, I noticed something and motioned everybody else back.

"What gives yo", Beat asked.

I shushed him before motioning to behind the wall we were by.

We all popped our heads past it, and saw Yozora talking to two guys standing by a big door.

"Remember", the former started. "Don't let anybody into this room no matter what."

"Of course Yozora", one of the guys replied. "However, I must ask. Why are you keeping a crystallized boy inside the chamber?"

When the guy said this, I covered my mouth with my hand in shock.

"Crystallized boy", Shiki whispered. "That must be Sora!"

"No kidding", Neku agreed. "Now shush!"

With that we continued to listen in on Yozora's conversation with the two guys.

"Because", the former started. "He's the key to getting Suta back."

"May I ask how", one of the guys asked.

"Just trust me on this, okay", Yozora replied.

"Okay", the other guy said. "But he's not going to get hurt right?"

"He...", Yozora started. "He'll be fine. Don't worry about it."

I knew he was lying. I also knew that we had to get back to Riku and Kairi and tell them about this.

HotXbun: Things are heating up!

Challenge: Tell me what you think is going to happen next.

My Answer: Not telling!


	22. Chapter 22 Confrontation

HotXbun: Kairi is going to confront Aegis and Magia in this chapter (hence the name of it).

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts. Disney and Square Enix do.

Chapter 22 Confrontation

Kairi's POV

Riku and I were looking for our friends when they suddenly ran up to us.

"There you guys are", Riku said. "Where have you been?"

Nobody answered. Instead, Joshua grabbed Riku's and my wrists and pulled us into a bedroom.

"What's going on", I asked in concern.

Then...Joshua said something that made my heart stop.

"Sora's here."

When Joshua said this...Riku and I looked at him in shock.

"Wh...what", I asked. "He's here? Where?"

"Follow me."

Five Minutes Later

Joshua had led Riku and I to the room where the Crystal Heart was kept.

It was currently being guarded by Magia and Aegis.

"That's where Sora is", Riku asked.

"Yes", Joshua replied. "One of those guards mentioned that Yozora was keeping a 'crystallized boy' inside. That has to be Sora!"

After Joshua said this, I got angry. Very angry.

Without even thinking about it...I walked up to Magia and Aegis.

Riku tried to stop me, but I had already reached them.

"Hey Kairi", Aegis greeted. "What's up?"

"Why are you keeping a crystallized boy inside that room?"

When I said this, Magia and Aegis looked at me in shock.

"Where did you hear that", the former asked.

"My friends overheard you talking about it", I revealed. "Is it true? Tell me the truth."

With that...Aegis sighed sadly.

"It's true", he replied.

"Aegis", Magia scolded.

"She's our friend Magia", Aegis pointed out. "We shouldn't lie to her."

"And as your friend, you should also let me see that boy", I added.

"What", Aegis asked in shock. "Why do you wanna do that?"

"That boy", I started. "He means everything to me. I've been searching for him for over a year."

"You have", Aegis asked in shock.

"Yes", I replied. "Now, let me see him."

After I said this, Magia sighed sadly.

"I'm sorry Kairi", he apologized. "But we can't."

"Why not", I asked angrily.

"Yozora made it perfectly clear that we're not allowed to let anyone in", Magia revealed.

"Well then", I started. "I didn't want to do this, but you leave me no other choice."

With that...I summoned my Keyblade.

"Kairi", Aegis said in shock.

"Final warning", I threatened. "Let. Me. In."

"Please Kairi", Aegis pleaded. "You're Suta's guard, and our friend. We don't want to hurt you!"

"Then let me in", I commanded.

"We can't", Magia stated. "And that's final."

HotXbun: Uh oh. Kairi is not going to be happy.

Challenge: Tell me what do you think is going to happen next.

My Answer: I'm not telling!


	23. Chapter 23 Finding Him

HotXbun: We're getting a reunion in this chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts. Disney and Square Enix do.

Chapter 23 Finding Him

Kairi's POV

"Please Kairi", Aegis pleaded. "You're Suta's guard, and our friend. We don't want to hurt you!"

"Then let me in", I commanded.

"We can't", Magia stated. "And that's final."

With that...I knew what I had to do.

I readied myself, and then...I charged at Magia!

I tried to hit him, but was blocked by Aegis' shield.

"Don't do this Kairi", he pleaded.

"You think I want to", I asked as tears welled up in my eyes. "You guys are my friends! But the boy inside there means everything to me! Don't you care about what happens to him?"

"Yozora says he wouldn't get hurt", Magia revealed.

"How do you know for sure", I asked. "Did he tell you what he plans to do with him?"

After I asked this...Magia and Aegis looked down sadly.

"Pathetic", I stated before backing away. "You're willing to let Yozora potentially hurt an innocent person?"

"He said that he's the key to getting Suta back", Aegis revealed. "Don't you want that?"

"Suta wouldn't want to be brought back if it meant someone else had to suffer."

After I said this...Magia and Aegis looked down sadly.

Then...the latter sighed.

"She's right Magia", he stated.

"I know", Magia agreed.

Then...he did something that took me by surprise.

He...opened the door!

"Yozora will be back soon", he revealed. "Be quick."

When Magia said this...I looked at him and Aegis in shock.

Then...I smiled...and nodded.

"Thank you", I said before turning around and looking at Riku. "Riku!"

With that Riku and everybody else walked out from where they were hiding.

Then...we walked into the room...and I couldn't believe my eyes.

Right in front of me...was Sora.

He was in some crystallized state.

"Sora", I said.

Then...I began to cry, and without even thinking...I ran up to Sora and hugged him.

"Sora", I said sadly. "What did they do to you?"

"Sora", Riku said sadly as he walked up to him.

"What do we do now", Neku asked.

"That's the problem", Joshua stated. "Anything we do may not matter."

"What do you mean", I asked.

"This is a dream world", Joshua pointed out. "Even if we save this version of Sora, that may not do anything for the real Sora."

When I heard this I looked down sadly.

"So this was all for nothing", I asked.

"No", Riku stated. "It wasn't. Now we know where Sora is."

"But we don't know how to get to him", I pointed out sadly.

"I know", Riku agreed. "But Joshua's right. Anything we do here isn't going to help out the real Sora."

After Riku said this, I looked down sadly.

Then, I hugged Sora, and while I was doing so...I noticed something glowing above me.

I looked up...and gasped in shock.

Above me...was a keyhole.

"A keyhole", I said in shock.

"If you unlock it, you'll wake up from this dream", Riku revealed.

Then...I looked down sadly...and kissed Sora's forehead.


	24. Chapter 24 Goodbye

HotXbun: Here it is guys! The semi final chapter of the story!

We're going to get some emotional goodbyes in this chapter (hence the name of it).

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts. Disney and Square Enix do.

Chapter 24 Goodbye

Kairi's POV

"Guess this is goodbye."

After I said this, I turned around and looked at Riku and his friends.

"It was very nice to meet you Kairi", Joshua stated.

"It was nice to meet you too", I stated.

"When this is all over, you should come visit us in our world", Shiki suggested.

"That'd be great", Rhyme stated.

"I'd like that very much", I stated.

"And hey", Beat started before putting his arm around my shoulder. "If things don't work out between you and Sora, maybe you and I can go out on a..."

Before Beat could finish, Shiki grabbed onto his ear and pulled him back.

"Oh come on", he said causing everyone to laugh.

"Kairi", Neku said getting my attention. "Say hi to Sora when you see him again."

When Neku said this, I looked at him in shock.

Then...I smiled...and nodded.

"Well", Riku started. "I need to get these guys back to their world."

"See you when you wake up Riku", I said.

This caused Riku to look at me in shock.

Then...he smiled...and nodded.

Then he turned around, summoned his Keyblade...and used it to open up a portal.

Then he turned around to face me and smiled before walking into the portal with everybody else.

After the portal closed...I looked at Sora one more time.

"I'm going to find you Sora", I stated. "I promise."

After I said this...I looked up at the Keyhole, and then...I closed it.

...

I slowly opened my eyes...and found myself looking at the sky.

I sat up...looked around...and saw that I was in the Final World.

"Huh", I said in confusion. "What am I doing here?"

With that I got up and looked around.

Then...something happened.

An odd looking star flew up to me.

Then...It transformed into a person...and I couldn't believe who it was.

"Suta."

I couldn't believe my eyes. Suta was standing right in front of me.

"Kairi", she said.

This caused me to tear up, then...I tackled Suta into a big hug and let my tears fall.

"Shush", Suta said as she stroked my hair. "Don't cry."

"Why shouldn't I", I asked angrily as I pulled back from Suta. "I...I...had to watch you die!"

"I know", Suta said.

Then I pulled her back into a hug.

"I...I missed you so much", I revealed.

"I missed you too", Suta said.

Then...she broke our hug and looked at me.

"Kairi", she started. "You need to stop Yozora."

"Huh", I said in confusion. "Why?"

"He plans on using Sora to get me back", Suta revealed. "But I don't want to be brought back if it means someone else has to suffer."

"But what am I supposed to do", I asked. "How do I get to where Sora is?"

"Don't worry", Suta said. "I'll guide you to him."

With that I smiled at Suta before hugging her.

"Thank you Suta", I said. "For everything."


	25. Chapter 25 Wide Awake

HotXbun: Here it is! The final chapter of Find You in My Dreams! I want to thank everybody who has read this story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts. Disney and Square Enix do.

Chapter 25 Wide Awake

Riku's POV

We were back in Shibuya on top of the 104 building.

"Okay", Neku started. "So we're back. Now what?"

"Now we need to find the keyhole", I revealed.

And as soon as I did...the roof of the building began to glow.

We all looked at it...and saw...the keyhole!

"The keyhole", Rhyme said happily. "It was here the whole time!"

"That was easy", Beat pointed out.

"So now all Riku needs to do is lock the keyhole", Shiki asked.

"Yes", Joshua replied. "Then...we will finally wake up from this dream."

"Alright", Beat said happily. "I can't wait to get back home!"

Hearing this caused all of us to smile...except Neku.

"What's wrong Neku", Shiki asked him in concern.

"What's going to happen to Sora", Neku asked. "What does Yozora plan on doing with him?"

"I don't know", I replied. "But I won't let anything happen to him!"

"But how", Neku asked. "You don't even know exactly where he is."

"No", I agreed sadly. "But for a year I didn't know where Sora was at all! Something is better then nothing."

"I guess", Neku agreed.

"Oh stop being a downer Neku", Shiki commanded. "I'm sure Riku will be able to find Sora!"

"I just wish there was something I could do to help", Neku revealed.

"Well", I started. "There is something."

"What", Neku asked.

"Just keep Sora in your thoughts", I replied. "A friend of mine said something right before I came here."

"What did they say", Joshua asked.

"As long as we remember Sora, he'll still be with us."

After I said this...everybody looked at each other.

Then..they smiled.

"That friend of yours is right", Joshua stated.

"Yeah", I said. "She is."

"Well", Joshua started. "I guess this is goodbye."

"But not forever right", Shiki asked. "You're gonna come and visit us in the real Shibuya right?"

"I'll try my best", I replied. "I promise."

"You better", Shiki stated.

"And bring Sora and Kairi too", Rhyme added.

"I'm sure that they'd like that very much", I stated.

"And don't forget to remind Kairi about our da..."

Beat didn't get to finish, as Rhyme had pinched him.

"Ow", he said in pain. "What is with you guys?!"

This made everybody laugh.

Then...I looked at them one more time...summoned my Keyblade...and closed the keyhole.

...

I opened my eyes...and found myself in Merlin's house.

"He's awake", Cid said.

Then I sat up.

"Thank goodness", Yuffie said in relief. "You were worrying us kid."

"How long was I out for", I asked.

"For quite a few hours", Aerith revealed.

"Did you find anything useful", Leon asked.

I was about to answer...when I remembered something.

"Kairi!"

...

I ran into the room that Kairi was in...and she was there...wide awake.

She looked at me...and smiled.

"Rise and shine sleepy head."

HotXbun: The end! But not completely because I'm going to do...a sequel!

It's going to be called 'True King' and will be posted...tomorrow!


End file.
